


You Complete Me

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bo and Billie my loves, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The way it should have been, classic Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Bo has to convince Billie she's the one he truly wants. [Bo/Billie]
Relationships: Bo Brady/Billie Reed
Kudos: 1





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this soooo long ago but decided to archive it. Happy reading, Bo and Billie fans!

“Alright, Bo Brady, let’s have this out right now!” Billie Reed said, stomping into Bo’s house, and flinging her purse on the nearest chair.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here?” Billie bellowed. “What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“I live here, remember?”  
  
“No, I don’t remember. I remember that you have been staying at my house for the past six months, and suddenly I hear from Jennifer that you’ve moved back in with Hope.”  
  
“Wait just a second – you’ve got this all wrong,” Bo said, holding up his hand as if to ward off her anger.  
  
“You’re going back to her, aren’t you?” Billie demanded. “You told me two days ago that you were going to sign the divorce papers and be with me, and now I found this out? This had better be a sick joke because I am tired of you yanking my chain.”  
  
“This is not a joke. If you would just let me explain –“  
  
“Why should I?” Billie said. “I am tired of your excuses. You sleep with me at night, but it is her – Hope – that you are thinking of.”  
  
“That’s _not_ true.”  
  
“I am tired of being yanked around. We have been doing this dance for over twelve years! _Twelve_ years, and I still have nothing to show for it. I don’t have you. I don’t have your heart. It’s always going to be Hope you want. I am just your bed buddy when things sour with her. Every time I get my hopes up – I think ‘this is it; Bo is finally going to be with me – for real this time.’ And I’m always made into a fool because you always go back to her.”  
  
“Billie, calm down.”  
  
“I won’t calm down!” Billie said. “I am so sick of this. I have given my life over to you. I have given up everything for you, including my dignity. I have plotted and schemed to make you love me, and it’s horrible. I refuse to do that again. I can’t." She fell onto the sofa and began to cry.  
  
Bo came over and put his arm around her shoulders. She shook him off. “Don’t touch me – don’t ever touch me again!”  
  
“Billie, you don’t understand how I feel –“  
  
“No, I know exactly how you feel. You care about me; you want to stay close for our daughter’s sake, but you don’t want me. Not for any long stretch of time, anyway. You tire of me and you go back to Hope. I end up with a broken heart and nurse myself to sleep with a bottle of booze.  
  
“How could things have gone so wrong, Bo? When I first came to Salem, we didn’t always get along. But eventually we fell in love and we were inseparable. Then Hope returned, and you said your feelings would never change for me; you wanted to be with me. But that was a lie because you went back to her practically the first chance you got. I should have given up then, but you always gave me encouragement – or I imagined that you did. I thought you secretly wanted me, but just couldn’t admit it. Then for the past six months, we have been sleeping together, and I think, stupidly, that you are mine to love and cherish now. But the minute Hope’s crooks her dainty little finger, you come running. I cannot deal with this anymore.”  
  
She began to sob, rocking herself back and forth. Bo wanted to interrupt, but he knew she needed to get all this stuff out. He realized he had hurt her badly, and he wondered if he could ever make it right.  
  
“I love you. I love you so much that it literally hurts to be apart from you, Bo. I get this tightness in my chest when I think of you with Hope. It feels like I can’t even breathe. You are so much a part of me that it is like a physical loss when you get up from my bed and go back to her. I can’t take this pain anymore.” Billie stood. “I’m leaving Salem. It’s the only way I can heal. And this time I am not coming back.” She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. Bo chased her down the driveway, but she hopped into her car and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Billie drove around town for awhile, not wanting to go back to the house and face the room and the bed she had shared with Bo. Chelsea was out with Max tonight, and Billie couldn’t reach her. Her cell was turned off. Billie wanted to tell her daughter in person that she was leaving town. If Chelsea wanted to go with her, she would welcome that, but if Chelsea wanted to stay in Salem with the family and friends she had come to love, then Billie wouldn’t push her.  
  
Billie pulled into the driveway of her house and climbed out of her car. She walked the path to the door and noticed it was open. She knew she hadn’t left it unlocked, so what was going on? Had someone broken in?

_Who cares?_ She thought. _There isn’t anything worth taking anyway._ She was feeling just reckless enough to go inside.  
  
So she did. The house was dark, except she could see a light down the hall. Was Chelsea home after all?

“Hello?” She called out.  
  
A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and a scream died in her throat.  
  
Billie bit the hand of her attacker. He yanked his hand away. Billie began to scream loudly.  
  
“Hey, will you stop that?” Bo’s voice reached her ears.  
  
Billie’s heart thudded. “What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell do you think you are doing sneaking up on me like that?” She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
“Dammit, Billie,” he said, rubbing his cheek. “I wanted to talk to you. You left in such a hurry. I walked over here and have been waiting for you for the past two hours. I was about to call my buddies on the force because I was getting worried.”  
  
Billie hurried down the hall to her room. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m not going to break into a million pieces and beg you to take me back. I am not going to do that again – _ever._ I refuse to.”  
  
“Billie, I want you to give me a chance to explain. Please.”  
  
“No. I don’t want to hear another word from your lying mouth. I just want you gone.”  
  
“I understand how you feel, but –“  
  
“No, you don’t. You’ll never understand how I feel because you are a cold, mean, thick-headed –“  
  
Bo cut her off mid-sentence by pressing a kiss against her lips. She shivered, and then shoved him back, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Oh no, you don’t. You are not going to pull me in again.”  
  
“Billie, will you give me a minute to explain myself dammit?” Bo demanded.  
  
“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Now if you’ll excuse me – I’m going to pack so I can get the hell out of dodge.”  
  
“Billie, I need you,” Bo said. “I love you.”  
  
“That line is not going to work on me,” Billie said. She went to her dresser and began yanking out the drawers, throwing clothes all over the place.  
  
Bo followed her and grabbed her around the waist. He picked her up, and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. She tried to slap him, but he held her arms.  
  
“You have talked enough – now you are going to listen to me,” Bo said.  
  
Billie tried to wiggle away, but he was pinning her beneath his weight. She opened her mouth to scream, but he covered her lips with his hand. “Stop it, will you?”  
  
Billie shook her head, but she stopped trying to squirm away.  
  
“I want you to listen to me now,” Bo said. “I was going to get back with Hope, but I changed my mind. She asked me to move back in, and I said I would. I didn’t want my marriage to break up – so many people were depending on Hope and I to make it work. They were all rooting for us to get back together, and I gave into the pressure – for one night. But nothing happened. _Nothing,”_ Bo repeated when he saw Billie raise a doubtful eyebrow. “I realized two hours into being with her, that I really didn’t like her as a person anymore. I will always love her, but not the way I love you.  
  
“She started screaming at me right away. I tried to calm her down, so we could talk about things rationally. But she didn’t want to hear it. So I told her to go to bed and I crashed on the sofa. In the morning, she was ranting at me again – about you and about Chelsea. And I told her enough was enough. I told her I didn’t want to work on things anymore. I just wanted a divorce. And I told her I loved you and always would. She slammed out the house ranting and raving about getting the divorce papers from my brother, Frankie. I was just going to pack up my things again to come here, back to you, when you arrived and started ranting and raving at me.”  
  
Bo uncapped her mouth. “Please don’t scream,” he pleaded.  
  
“How am I supposed to believe you?” Billie asked. “You’ve said it was over before.”  
  
“But it is over now. I can’t live with a woman I don’t really like. And I don’t like Hope. But you - _you_ are my best friend. I can trust you with my feelings, my thoughts, and my deepest desires. Hope and I fell out of love a long time ago, but I think we were just too stubborn to admit it. I want you. If I could go back in time twelve years, I would choose you.”  
  
Tear sprung to Billie’s eyes. “Do you mean that? You aren’t just saying this because you are mad at Hope?”  
  
“I’m not mad at her. I just want you. I want to commit to you. And I want to make a family with you, Chelsea, and my son, Shawn.”  
  
“Shawn will hate me even more,” Billie said.  
  
“He liked you before; he can learn to like you again. He has to grow up and realize that things don’t always turn out the way you expect them to. Sometimes they are even better than you expected,” Bo said, a gleam in his eye. He pressed a kiss to Billie’s lips and she kissed back.  
  
When they pulled apart, he said, “Billie, I know you have no reason to believe me, but this is what I really want. I want to marry you again; this time forever.”  
  
“Bo …”  
  
“Please, Billie. Say you’ll marry me. I’ll sign the divorce papers today, and I can get a quickie divorce. Then you and I will be free to marry.”  
  
“What if you change your mind?”  
  
“I won’t,” Bo said. “This time I know for sure this is what I want.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Bo said. “Billie Reed, will you be my life partner; my wife; and my best friend always?”  
  
Billie thought long and hard for a moment, and then she nodded. “Yes, yes, Bo! I’ll marry you!”  
  
“God, I love you so much, Lady,” Bo said. “I was a fool not to realize it sooner.”  
  
“Yes, you were,” Billie said.  
  
She saw tears in Bo’s eyes. “What is it?”  
  
“I am just happy. For the first time in years, I feel complete.”  
  
“Me too,” Billie said. “Me too.”  
  
THE END


End file.
